Trouver sa place
by Mikiasa
Summary: A la mort de son père, Daisidéria quitte les altruistes pour changer de vie et enfin trouver sa place. Sa quête la mènera chez les audacieux où elle retrouvera Quatre, son ami d'enfance. Elle se l'est promis, elle prendra tout ce qu'elle veut désormais même si c'est Eric. Un choix audacieux ? Venez le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Tout était gris, aussi gris que la tenue des altruistes venus en masse pour lui dire adieux. Tous stoïques car pleurer c'est se donner en spectacle, faire preuve de vanité. Et au milieu de cette foule silencieuse, en sanglot mais toujours sans un mot, pleurait une jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, le teint pâle et d'une maigreur terrifiante. Les personnes près d'elle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la plaindre « la pauvre, orpheline à son âge », « cette démonstration montre bien son désespoir », « elle qui avait tout fait pour le soigner, c'est si triste ».

C'est à ce moment que Marcus, le chef de la faction commença, à poser la terre qui ensevelira le corps de Sebastian Rockwood, médecin des Altruistes, veuf et laissant derrière lui sa fille Daisidéria.

Après une cérémonie en toute simplicité, de nombreuses personnes défilèrent à la maison des Rockwood pour apporter réconfort et nourriture à la jeune orpheline.

_ « Merci Madame Prior pour la salade de pomme de terre, ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger pour moi. » remercia la jeune fille.

_ « C'est normal, nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Si tu ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit tu peux venir chez nous, Beatrice sera heureuse de partager sa chambre avec toi.

_ Je vous remercie une fois de plus, mais je préfère rester seule. En revoir Me Prior » conclut-elle la discussion abruptement.

Toutefois le répit de Daisidéria fut de courte durée, cette fois-ci se fut Marcus qui vint la voir.

_ « Je ne veux pas vous voir » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle comprit qui était derrière la porte.

_ « Daisidéria, cette réaction n'a rien de l'altruiste que ton père aurait aimé que tu sois. » La réprimanda son leader.

_ « Ne parlez pas en son nom ! Lui seul aurait pu dire ce qu'il pense et il n'est plus là pour le faire, tout ça à cause de vous !

_ Voyons ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas responsable de sa maladie.

_ C'est vous et vos principes qui en êtes responsable ! Il pouvait se sauver mais vous avez préféré donner les médicaments aux sans-faction ! Il a perdu petit à petit toutes ses fonctions. Il a souffert pendant des mois, en arrivant à la folie. Il m'a supplié de le tuer pour abréger ses tortures ! » Eclata l'orpheline.

_ « C'était ton père, je le comprends bien mais il méritait de vivre autant qu'un autre.

_ Il était médecin ! Il aurait pu sauver encore des centaines de personnes si vous ne l'aviez pas tué !

_ Tu délires ! Je n'ai tué personne ! » s'emporta l'altruiste.

_ « Si ! Vous êtes bien le monstre que décrivait Tobias ! » Cracha Daisidéria pleine de haine avant de recevoir une claque magistrale sur la joue droite. « Vous montrez enfin votre vrai visage » continua -t-elle en se tenant la joue.

_ « Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de lui ! » répondit le père du dit Tobias comme fou.

_ « Pourquoi ? Il n'a fait que dire la vérité sur vous ! » A cet instant la jeune altruiste compris qu'elle n'en s'en sortirai pas comme ça. Alors que le leader s'apprêtait, fou de rage, à la frapper à nouveaux, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfuir en courant des quartiers altruistes en direction du centre-ville.

Alors qu'elle courait le plus vite possible sous la pluie dégoulinante, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir chez elle. Etais-ce même encore chez elle ? S'occuper de son père malade l'avait changé, elle ne pouvait le nier. La bienveillance des altruistes avait fait place au fil des mois à la rage contre eux, contre la vie, contre elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie que d'obéir à des principes auxquels ne comprenait plus rien. En quoi se regarder dans un miroir était mal ? Pourquoi devait- on aider les autres et pas elle ? Pourquoi sauver tout le monde et pas son père ?

Au travers d'une flaque d'eau elle regarda son reflet. Elle était maigre, trempée et ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs à cause du manque de lumière. Elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis presque 9 mois, surveillant son père nuit et jour. Elle n'avait pas manger un repas convenable depuis des mois non plus. Elle avait tout sacrifier pour les autres depuis sa naissance, sa vie, sa santé, sa liberté. Elle s''était sacrifiée elle-même.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus de famille, plus de faction pour lui dicter quoi faire. Libre, elle l'était enfin ! Jamais la solitude n'avait été aussi douce, aussi formidable. Demain elle pourrait enfin faire un choix par elle-même, pour elle. Pour la premièe fois de sa vie, elle se sentie vivante. L'avenir lui appartenait et rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Elle se mit à rire comme jamais en tournoyant sous la pluie. Elle n'était plus personne, elle n'était plus qu'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain la jeune fille passait le test afin de déterminer ce qu'elle était vraiment : Erudit, Fraternel, audacieux, sincère, ou altruiste. Elle s'y présenta le visage fatigué, les vêtements souillés par la poussière accumulée durant sa nuit d'errance. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop énervée encore. Cette avec cette même rage qu'elle se présenta à la simulation et que le résultat fut sans appel.

Toutefois, elle se fichait du résultat elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : retourner chez les altruistes. Ce n'était pas chez elle, ce ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, elle doutait même que ce le fut un jour. Ce soir-là, elle retourna dans son ancienne maison alors que tous ses voisins étaient couchés. Ce n'était pas difficile les altruistes se couchent tous à 21h. Daisidéria eut beau regarder partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que souffrance.

A l'étage il y avait cette chambre où sa mère avait perdu la vie en tentant de donner la vie à ce frère mort-né. Personne n'osait y rentrer depuis et encore maintenant elle avait peur d'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait aussi ce salon où elle avait vécue durant un temps beaucoup trop long à veiller sur son père jour et nuit, à l'empêcher de se livrer à ses démons, à apaiser sa folie, à limiter ses hallucinations jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une statue incapable de bouger ou de parler attendant la fin avec seulement un profond désespoir dans le regard. Tous les mauvais souvenirs avaient remplacé les bons désormais. Ça dernière nuit elle la passa sur la tombe de son père, cela sembla l'apaiser.

Alors que venait le levé du jour, elle se joint à la foule des altruistes pour la dernière fois et se rendit à la cérémonie du choix. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, merci aux altruistes et leur sens des convenances, ah non pardon, c'est surtout que les ragots c'est trop égoïste. Mais quand Marcus Eaton, président de la cérémonie et de la ville, appela son nom, tous ne furent pas aussi muet que les altruistes et de nombreuses réflexions se firent entendre lors de sa monté sur l'estrade.

« Tu as vu c'est la fille du médecin qui est mort mystérieusement » « Il parait que c'est elle qui l'a tué » « J'ai entendu dire que les altruistes l'ont rendue folle, elle et sa famille, c'est pour ça que son père s'est tué »

Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'accusait d'être la meurtrière de son père, si seulement ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait … Malgré tout cela n'était rien comparé au regard plein de remontrance que lui adressait Marcus. Elle saisit la lame et s'écorcha la main pour en faire jaillir quelques gouttes de sang. Elle regarda les trois récipients devant elle. Altruiste, érudit, fraternel, sincère ou audacieux. Le premier était exclu évidemment, retourner sur ses pas n'était pas une option. Erudit ? Son père l'avait été autrefois, c'est là-bas qu'il avait appris la médecine et il avait voulu la mettre au service des autres en changeant de faction. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, bien que les connaissances de Daisidéria soient nombreuses, elle avait été trop longtemps enfermée chez elle pour rester dans un bureau à étudier. Fraternel ? Quelle idée ! Elle ne supporterait pas une semaine cet optimisme débordant, elle connaissait trop bien le monde pour y croire encore. Sincère ? Cela lui correspondait mieux, elle était cash, n'avait plus envie de se taire mais il y avait ce rite de passage où l'on vous faisait avouer tous vos secrets et elle n'était pas encore prête à ça. Alors audacieux ? Au fond, c'était la liberté, ce qu'elle voulait… Alors que le regard dur de Marcus finissait de la convaincre, son sang perla sur le brasier fumant des audacieux. Son choix était fait.

Le reste était flou, elle avait été transportée par une joie immense, celle d'avoir trouvé sa place. Elle se sentie pousser des ailes. Elle suivit les autres en courant dans la rue, escalada le pont du train sans encombre et sauta dedans tout en souriant et riant.

_ « Ils essayent de nous tuer et toi tu te marre ! » s'étonna une jeune fille en riant à son tour. « Je m'appelle Lauren » se présenta-t-elle.

_ « Daisidé… appelle moi Daisy » répondit l'intéressée devant la tête interloquée de son interlocutrice avant que toutes deux se remettent à rire.

Le trajet c'était terminé sur un toit où on leur demanda rapidement de se jeter dans un grand précipice.

_ « Alors qui sera le premier ? » Demanda Max le chef des Audacieux à ses nouvelles recrues.

_ « On est là depuis 5min et tu veux déjà nous tuer Max » Plaisanta un jeune homme au sourire ravageur en donnant un coup de coude à une jeune fille.

_ « Cesse de faire malin et saute Zeke » répondit calmement le leader ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une petite réticence chez le principal intéressé. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Daisidéria.

_ « Il y a bien pire que la mort » dit-elle avant de sauter directement dans le trou sans aucune hésitation.

C'est avec bonheur qu'elle goutta à cette nouvelle sensation de liberté. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentie voler. Il n'y avait que cette sensation exquise plus rien d'autre n'existait même pas sa robe se soulevant et laissant voir ses sous-vêtements à tous, la honte, la bien séance, la peur de blesser l'autre, la pudeur, l'altruisme, tout avait disparu dans sa chute et ne reviendrait jamais, elle se le jura. C'est une autre femme qui atterrie dans le filet ce jour-là …

_ « Par ici »

_ « Tobbias ? »

_ « Daisy ! »

Mais qui n'allait pas tarder à être rattraper par son passé.


	3. Chapter 3

_ « Je savais que j'allais tomber sur toi un de ces jours mais, je ne pensais pas que ça serait littéralement ni aussi rapidement … »

_ « Ça fait tellement longtemps … depuis que je … » hésita Quatre.

_ « Depuis que tu es arrivé chez les audacieux dirons-nous » coupa-t-elle sa gêne.

_ « Ton père ? » Demanda l'audacieux.

_ « Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas s'il te plait et je ferai de même pour le tiens ».

_ « Tiens, tiens qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une petite altruiste, une future sans-faction. » Les interrompra Éric.

_ « Elle te surprendra, j'en suis certain » Assura Quatre avant de s'éloigner pour aider le nouvel audacieux qui venait de sauter.

_ « C'est ce qu'on verra » lança le second instructeur sur un air de défi autant à son collègue qu'à son élève.

Les nouvelles recrues non natives de la faction furent confiées aux bons soins d'Éric et de Quatre. Éric se fit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir de leurs montrer le dortoir mixte et sans aucune intimité. Il le fut beaucoup moins quand il vit que cela ne gênait en rien son nouveau bouc émissaire. A vrai dire, elle s'intégrait même trop bien avec les autres pour être une vraie altruiste. Et il n'était vraiment pas décidé à donner raison à cet arriviste de Quatre. Ils avaient toujours été en concurrence et aujourd'hui encore, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils jouaient ici leur place de leader et il ne la laisserait pas passée.

Alors quand au détour d'un couloir, la nuit venue il vit la fameuse Daisy sortir du dortoir, il la suivie. Elle rejoignit Quatre sur le toit. Ils s'assirent cote à cote partageant une bière. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_ « C'est si fou de te voir ici ? » souprira le garçon.

_ « Pas dans le bon sens j'imagine vu ton expression » dit-elle sans même le regarder.

_ « A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Depuis que je suis ici, je fais tout pour oublier le passé et là tu arrives et me rappelle tout ce que j'ai laissé.

_ J'ai aussi choisi de quitter cette vie et je comprends je ne vais pas t'en merder plus. Il y a juste une chose que je tenais à te dire, on était amis j'aurai juste voulu une explication … » expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour partir. Tobias lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

_ « Daisy ! On était bien plus qu'amis tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas faire une croix sur ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je … » Tout en prenant le visage de son ancien amour dans ses mains, il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il la fixa un moment. C'est elle qui brisa le silence.

_ « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence on est loin de la magie d'antan. Tobias et Daisidéria s'aimaient mais Quatre et Daisy ne sont qu'amis ». Conclut-elle après ce baiser sans émotion mise à part une lointaine nostalgie de deux adolescents en manque d'amour vivant dans les dures règles des altruistes.

Après avoir brisé la glace en mettant les choses au clair, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur complicité là où ils l'avaient laissé deux ans plus tôt. Eric lui n'en perdit pas une miette, même sans avoir entendu leur conversation. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : la copine de Quatre, du pain bénit pour passer ses nerfs. D'ailleurs, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire savoir. Dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée de Quatre sans être trop près du dortoir il la prévint :

_ « Donc tu es la petite copine de Quatre. C'est trop mignon. » ironisa l'instructeur.

_ « On n'est pas ensemble » répondit-elle simplement sans cesser de marcher. Il du se mettre en travers du couloir pour avoir toute son attention. Cette gamine, bien qu'elle ait une apparence de femme très bien formée à vrai dire, l'agaçait énormément.

_ « Tu couches juste utile alors. » Commenta Éric pour la choquée et la faire sortir de ses gonds.

_ « Oui ça doit être ça » Acquiesça la jeune femme. Décidément, il devait l'avouer, Quatre avait raison, elle l'impressionnait. Ses réactions n'étaient pas celles d'une altruiste, elle était une audacieuse sans aucun doute. Mais il était impossible de donner raison à son rival. Il la casserait, il trouverait sa faille pour mieux la détruire après.

_ « Tu sais quoi ? On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, ma jolie » la menaça le jeune homme tout en caressant une mèche des longs cheveux blancs de Daisy. Elle retira sa main sans ménagement. Content de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur sa prochaine proie. Il s'éloigna dans un rire sadique.

Elle était un défi de plus, une récompense qu'il gagnerait contre Quatre, un petit plus dans sa course au pouvoir. Elle n'avait peut-être rien d'une altruiste mais elle avait vécu avec eux. Le combat l'achèverait bien vite. Même si elle avait l'air teigneuse, les muscles et la technique lui manquaient.

Teigneuse, elle l'avait toujours été. C'était toujours elle qu'on reprenait enfant. Celle qui courrait partout, qui parlait fort et qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés. Quand sa mère est morte elle a commencé à s'assagir, à se faire plus discrète. Elle n'allait plus beaucoup à l'école, restait dans son coin … Le seul qui la comprenait vraiment, son seul véritable ami dans le monde, finalement très hypocrites des altruistes, c'était Tobias. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère, lui aussi avait un père difficile. Ils se retrouvaient l'un dans l'autre, ils n'étaient pas du même monde que les autres enfants. Ils rêvaient déjà de leur vie ensemble chez les audacieux. Ils en avaient parlé tant de fois. Mais il était parti sans lui dire en revoir.

Son père était déjà si mal, elle était tellement sollicitée qu'ils ne se voyaient presque plus. A vrai dire, il était la seule personne de l'extérieur qu'elle voyait en dehors des quelques malades qui venaient voir son père. Il était venu le jour de son anniversaire. Ils avaient parlé de tout ce qu'ils feraient pour fêter leurs anniversaires ensembles lorsqu'ils seraient des audacieux. Il l'avait embrassé plus fort encore que les fois précédentes et dans la chaleur d'une nuit d'été, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Le lendemain matin, il était rentré chez lui comme si de rien n'était mais il n'est jamais revenu. Jour après jour, elle l'attendait mais elle finit par comprendre que le jour était venu pour lui. Il était parti. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas triste, l'un d'eux avait réussi à partir. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était devenu un vrai audacieux, sans regret, sans peur. Elle n'était pas comme lui, son cœur d'altruiste la retenait encore. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle serait prête à le suivre un jour. Et que le jour venu, elle ne flancherait pas. C'est ce qu'elle espérait aussi ce soir là en se couchant après les menaces d'Éric. Non, elle ne flancherait pas ! Elle serait forte, elle n'avait plus le choix.


	4. Chapter 4

Premier jour d'entrainement, premier combat. Evidemment, c'est Daisy qui est choisi par Eric pour commencer. Son adversaire n'est autre qu'un jeune garçon qui semble fort comme un bœuf et avec un regard si furieux qu'il pourrait tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux.

_ « T'abuses pas un peu, là ? » fit doucement remarquer Quatre.

_ « T'as peur pour ta petite chérie ? » le provoqua-t-il. L'ancien altruiste se contenta de soupirer. Son amie ne se laisserait pas faire c'est certain mais elle allait se faire mettre en pièce. Il se préparait à intervenir à tout moment pour la sauver.

Le combat commença. Les deux se mirent en garde et se tournèrent autours pendant plusieurs secondes. Éric finit par perdre patience et leur signaler qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un ballet mais sur une aire de combat. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour supprimer les hésitations de la brute qui fondit sur Daisy. Elle l'évita sans mal, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très rapide. Par un tour de main d'une vitesse absolue, elle le mit à terre et l'immobilisa.

C'est là que Quatre intervint mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Il mit fin au combat en voyant cette lueur de folie dans les yeux de son amie. Elle était animée d'une telle rage qu'elle aurait pu le tuer à coup sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Dans la salle aussi le moment était à la surprise. Certains, ses amis pour la plupart, la trouvait impressionnante et étaient fou de joie de la voir gagner son premier combat. Mais pour les autres … Les rumeurs de la mort du père de Daisy refirent surface. Elle l'avait tué cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et Éric n'en perdit pas une miette, il connaissait maintenant un de ses points faibles.

Les combats s'enchainèrent, jours après jours, elle augmentait sa force et sa technique. Elle s'entrainait tous les soirs, et elle aimait ça.

Les rumeurs à son encontre ne se taisaient pas pour autant. Elles semblaient même encouragées par Éric. Mais elle s'en fichait, le passé était passé. Elle était bien ici, elle avait des amis avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même, être une audacieuse. Elle avait trouvé sa place et c'est cela qui lui donnait autant de force.

_ « Miss parfaite est encore en train de travailler ? » vint l'interrompre son mentor.

_ « Tu es devenu aveugle ou c'est juste un moyen d'engager la conversation ? » Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. Elle ne mettait plus de gants avec lui. L'amitié de Quatre et des autres recrues lui avait donné assez de force et de confiance pour ne plus s'embarrasser avec Éric. Il faut dire que ses aptitudes au combat avaient également aidé. Elle les avait acquises en travaillant avec son père, la douleur et certaines maladies peuvent vous faire devenir comme fou, et elle avait dû faire face à la violence des Hommes et avait appris à la combattre pour sa propre survie.

_ « T'es une vraie tigresse en fait » dit-il en la coinçant contre le mur avec ses bras. « Dommage que tu sois déjà prise

_ On est pas ensemble, faut que je te le répète une fois de plus ? » commença à s'énerver Daisy. Il eut un rire moqueur et se rapprocha encore mettant sa main sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

_ « Ne me touche pas » Le prévient -elle, froide comme jamais.

_ « Quatre t'as jamais touché ? » lança Éric en se rapprochant de son élève.

_ « Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher » répéta Daisy.

_ « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? » se mit-il à rire. Elle ne répondit pas se contentant juste de lui assener un coup de genoux bien placé. Il tomba au sol tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en courant.

Cette brève entrevue déchaina de plus belle la haine de l'instructeur envers sa recrue qui continuait à exceller. Le combat n'était pas son seul atout, elle maitrisait également le lancer de couteau. Éric avait bien essayé de l'intimider mais sans succès. Une « blague » courante chez les audacieux consiste à faire une démonstration en lançant avec une recrue devant la cible. Évidement il l'avait choisi elle. Il avait même tenté une petite pique à Quatre avant son lancé en lui disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallut qu'il lance lui, car il n'avait jamais été très bon. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas bougé, rien. Même quand il l'avait légèrement blessée. Elle semblait inhumaine.

Pourtant, il sentit comme un malaise lorsqu'il expliqua qu'ils allaient maintenant passer à l'utilisation des armes à feu.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait se malaise. Mais quand il vit que tous les soirs depuis une semaine elle venait dans la salle de tir mais qu'aucune balle n'avait endommagé les cibles. Il y vit sa chance. Il entra pour contempler sa défaite à elle, sa victoire à lui.

Elle était devant la cible, l'arme à la main, concentrée prête à tirer. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas quand il entra. « Je ne fais que regarder » signala-t-il. Toujours rien. Au bout de quelques instant, il comprit que le problème n'était pas qu'elle manquait sa cible mais qu'elle ne tirait pas. Il lui semblait même qu'elle tremblait. Et là, il comprit : le coup fatal était à portée de main.

_ « Pour une soi-disant tueuse c'est navrant » Commenta Éric.

Aucune réaction. L'entendait-elle ?

_ « Comment ça s'est passé pour ton père ? Tu as manqué ta cible ou c'était un coup de pot ? » la nargua-t-il. Toujours sans dire un mot, elle pointa son arme sur lui.

_ « Vas-y. Tues moi » lui ordonna le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant pour que sa poitrine touche le canon de l'arme. Il resta ainsi un moment, sentant l'arme tremblée dans les mains de Daisy. « Tu es incapable de le faire » dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour partir. Une fois de plus, elle ne bougea pas. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pour lui faire part de son humiliation du lendemain devant l'ensemble de ses camarades.

_ « Je me ferais une joie de … BANG ». Elle avait tiré. Éric s'écroula sur le sol hurlant de douleur, saignant de toutes parts. Quatre arriva à ce moment-là, alerté par les vidéos de surveillance. Il trouva son collègue baignant dans son propre sang et son amie effondrée à terre, tenant encore l'arme du crime.

_ « Je l'ai pas fait, j'ai pas pu » Dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

_ « Elle est complétement cinglée ta copine Quatre ! » s'écria Éric entre deux soupirs de douleurs.

Quatre décida de l'ignorer et de s'occuper de Daisy.

_ « Daisy calme-toi. Tu viens de tirer sur Éric. Il saigne beaucoup. » Expliqua-t-il calmement. La jeune fille semblait hors de la réalité, dans un passé lointain. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser où elle était et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis d'un coup elle se leva pour examiner la blessure d'Éric d'une main experte.

_ « C'est superficiel, rien n'a été touché. Si je le soigne tous les jours à la fin de la semaine ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé ». Conclu Daisy en épongeant le sang avec sa veste.

_ « Et c'est celle qui me tire dessus qui me dit ça ? Laisse-moi avoir un doute » répondit l'instructeur.

_ « Tu l'as bien cherché aussi. Et elle est la seule à pouvoir te guérir sans que personne ne le sache ». Fit remarquer Quatre.

_ « Si j'en parle, elle dégage. J'ai tout à gagner.

_ Si tu en parles, tout le monde saura que tu t'es fait tirer dessus par une novice. Laisse la te soigner.

Après cet incident, Quatre la vit tous les soirs pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle n'allait rien faire de mal. Il avait vu la fureur dans ses yeux et jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Il s'inquiétait pour elle bien que le coup de feu semblât avoir changé quelque chose en elle. Elle avait l'air plus sereine. Les tensions avec Éric s'étaient calmées, il faut dire qu'il avait désormais un moyen de pression non négligeable. Un soir après un cours de tire où elle avait encore eu ce drôle de moment d'hésitation avant de tirer, il décida d'aller lui parler.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il savait déjà plus ou moins. Son père était mort d'une blessure par balle. Cela, il le savait mais elle lui assura que ce n'était pas elle qui avait tiré mais bien son père lui-même qui avait voulu se suicider. Depuis, elle ne voyait que son père mourant essayant de se donner la mort.

Et en tenant cette arme à la main et en tirant, elle avait l'impression de le tuer à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais les provocations d'Éric l'avait tellement fait enrager, qu'elle voyait maintenant toute la souffrance et la colère qu'il y avait en elle. Et elle avait tiré. En un sens cela l'avait libéré.

Quatre était heureux qu'elle se soit livrée à lui, elle qui renfermait tant de secrets. Il la sentait mieux que jamais et les séances de soin à Éric semblait se dérouler sans trop d'encombres.

_ « Le pansement tiens bien et la cicatrice est belle, d'ici quelques jours ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. » lui annonça Daisy. « Tu pourras recommencer les abdos, si tu veux ».

_ « Bien ! Je suis content que cette histoire se termine ». Déclara l'audacieux.

_ « Et je voulais te dire … désolée et merci … de m'avoir donnée une chance de me racheter » Balbutia-t-elle. Il eu un petit rire satisfait.

_ « Ce petit air soumis te rends carrément sexy. Quatre a bien de la chance » soupir a-t-il.

Ce ton « soumis » comme il avait dit, disparu bien vite pour une fureur.

_ « Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! On n'est pas ensemble ! » Cria la jeune soignante.

_ « Arrête un peu ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser ! » commença-t-il à s''énerver.

_ « Mais c'était un baiser pour voir, pour voir si c'était bien fini » s'expliqua Daisy.

_ « Prends moi pour un con ! On n'embrasse pas les gens pour voir ! ». Exaspérée, la jeune fille s'approcha de son mentor avec une idée derrière la tête. Elle l'embrassa avec une grande hargne pour lui prouver, qu'un baiser n'était qu'un baiser et rien de plus. Pourtant, ce n''était pas juste un simple baiser dans ce cas. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent dans un éclair foudroyant de plaisir. Leurs langues semblaient se chercher depuis toujours. Elle mit tout de même fin au baiser. Et se retrouvant haletant l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne purent se quitter des yeux.

_ « Un baiser ce n'est qu'un baiser » répéta-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer elle-même avant de quitter la salle.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle l'avait évité. Elle avait déposé la crème pour sa blessure devant sa porte mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. De toute façon, à chaque fois où elle l'entrapercevait en dehors des cours, il était en bonne compagnie.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser mais durant ce moment, il lui avait parut tellement humain qu'elle en avait été troublée.

Sans qu'il n'y paraisse, lui aussi avait été troublé. Chaque instant passé avec elle avait désormais une autre signification. La douceur de ses gestes, sa peau contre la sienne, le son de sa voix quand elle lui sortait des remarques acerbes … tout en elle éveillait son désir. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de calmer son désir mais il n'y aurait rien d'autre qu'elle qui pourrait l'assouvir. Elle n'était pas venue le voir les jours suivants et une distance semblait s'être installée entre eux même durant les cours.


	6. Chapter 6

_ « Félicitations capitaine » lui dit-elle platement après leur victoire au jeu de guerre avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres dans le couloir.

_ « Attends ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit à la fête ce soir ? On pourrait passer un moment ensemble et … » commença Éric en lui caressant le bras de son doigt.

_ « Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée et … on m'attend » dit-elle en frissonnant sous la caresse.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis plusieurs jours et s'étaient mieux ainsi. Toutefois elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : les tensions de haines qui les animaient avant ou ce malaise ? Une chose était certaine ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Elle devait s'en détacher, elle le savait et était bien décidé à ne plus y penser et profiter de ses amis. Après tout, ils avaient une victoire à fêter non ? Sur la piste de danse de la fosse elle était déterminée à tout oublier et surtout oublier ce moment gênant.

Il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement car il y était aussi avec deux autres filles et des amis. Il avait également le droit de s'amuser non ? Elle tenta de ne pas lui prêter attention mais il faut dire que c'est chose difficile quand il est avec les personnes les plus importantes du clan. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de danser toute la nuit et plus il gloussait avec ses deux poules, plus elle se déchainait sur la piste. Si bien qu'elle due rapidement aller se recoiffer dans les toilettes. Elle n'eut même pas à attendre 2 min pour voir apparaitre son instructeur.

_ « T'as pas un peu fini de m'allumer ? » S'exclama-t-il dans un subtil mélange de colère et de désir.

_ « Arrête ton délire et dégage ! C'est les toilettes des filles ici !

_ Dans tes rêves !

_ Très bien. Alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille devant l'absurdité de la situation. Pour seule réponse elle sentit la caresse brulante des lèvres du guerrier sur son cou. La chaleur gagna vite tout son corps et elle se laissa faire quand les baisers passèrent de son cou à ses épaules dénudées. Elle se surprit même à le serrer contre elle.

_ « J'ai trouvé comment te faire taire » lui murmura Éric à l'oreille. Pour seule réponse elle lui mordilla le cou et le fit frissonner de plaisir. Devant les perspectives qu'offraient le reste de la nuit les deux audacieux fuirent en direction des appartements du jeune homme. Pour cette nuit, ils laisseraient parler leurs corps, seul cela importait pour le moment. Demain il serait temps de penser aux conséquences.

Malheureusement pour eux, le réveil fut plus difficile que le moment de s'endormir. Le lendemain Daisy réalisa dans quelle merde elle s'était fourrée. Elle avait couché avec son mentor, il avait un moyen de pression sur elle, il avait déjà cherché à la tuer et il était le pire ennemi de son ami d'enfance. A vrai dire, c'est ce dernier aspect qui lui faisait le plus peur : s'il n'avait été qu'un moyen pour atteindre Quatre ? Une bombe détournée dans leur guerre de fierté ? Oh et que dira Quatre quand il saura ? Car il le saurait forcément. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça. Et hier soir ? Elle les avait abandonnées sans rien dire ! Il voudrait savoir où elle était. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais Quatre était possessif avec elle.

Tout en elle semblait la trahir : sa peau avait son parfum, son corps portait encore les traces de leurs ébats …

La peur l'envahissait mais ce matin quand elle arriva dans la fosse, alors que ses amis l'interrogeaient sur ses activités de la veille sous le regard narquois d'Éric, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire jusqu'à ce qu'ils annoncent les simulations pour cet après-midi.


	7. Chapter 7

Quatre avait fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de sa simulation. Les leaders avaient d'ailleurs très peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir dans ses simulations. Qu'elle ait tué ou non son père il y avait des choses très sombres dans sa vie. Et si elle l'avait effectivement tué, il devrait s'en débarrasser …

Elle n'était pas plus rassurée qu'eux à vrai dire. Quatre avait juste parlé de vaincre ses peurs et d'en revivre certaines, c'était déjà trop …

La simulation commença doucement.

Elle était dans le champs dans lequel elle jouait enfant avec Quatre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce n'était pas une peur … C'est quand elle vu le premier corbeau qu'elle comprit.

Sa peur des oiseaux …

Le corbeau fut bientôt rejoint par des dizaines d'autres s'en prenant à sa peau. Elle resta comme paralysée par la peur et en ressentant la douleur de plus en plus forte, elle comprit que ça ne s'arrêterait pas que c'était peut-être bien réel et qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle mit le temps mais elle réussit à se calmer et repousser les oiseaux avec du feu. Le décor changea. Elle se retrouvit dans une forêt qui semblait une fois de plus tout à fait normal. Cette fois -ci elle comprit très rapidement sa peur quand elle s'enfonça petit à petit dans le sol sans pouvoir bouger.

Sa peur d'être paralysée …

Elle s'enfonçait tout doucement dans les sables mouvants, perdant petit à petit la faculté de bouger. Plus elle bougeait, plus elle s'enfonçait et plus elle paniquait, ce qui la faisait encore plus bouger ! Putain de cercle vicieux ! Pour cette peur, c'est la résignation qui vint à bout de sa peur. Elle était tellement fatiguée de son impuissance qu'elle se laissa faire. Quand elle fut entièrement ensevelie, elle accéda à sa peur suivante. Elle dut avouer que celle-ci semblait particulièrement plaisante. Elle se trouvait dans un lit particulièrement douillet et elle sentait une main douce et chaude lui caresser le dos. Elle reçue la caresse comme un doux réconfort mais elle n'était qu'une épreuve de plus. Elle comprit que la main appartenait à Éric …

Sa peur d'une relation avec Éric …

Elle avait peur qu'il la possède, qu'elle dise oui à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Qu'il fasse d'elle sa chose, qu'elle perde de nouveau sa liberté. Elle n'eut qu'à s'imposer face à lui pour passer à l'épreuve suivante. C'était la peur qu'elle réussit le plus vite à surmonter mais il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle la comprenne entièrement. D'ailleurs même aujourd'hui elle se demandait qu'elle fût la nature exacte de cette peur : la perte de liberté, l'influence d'Éric, la perte de son identité, l'amour …

La chambre laissa place à une pièce austère recouverte de miroir. Elle se vit en centaine d'exemplaires, s'en était étourdissant. Ce le fut encore plus quand ses différents reflets se mirent à la frapper.

Sa peur d'elle-même …

Elle était attaquée de toutes parts et à chaque coup, elle semblait recevoir une réflexion : « monstre, trainée, fille indigne, tueuse … » Chaque mot la blessait autant que les coups qui les accompagnaient. Elle comprit que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de toute ses horreurs. Elle se transperça le corps pour mettre fin au supplice. Métaphore de la renaissance de son être, mourir pour mieux revivre. A chaque niveau son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, fatigué des épreuves qu'il subissait et encore sous le choc. Il n'obtenait que quelques secondes de répit lorsque le décor se mettait en place mais là …

Cette pièce elle la reconnut tout de suite et cela ne fit qu'accélérer son cœur. Elle y avait passé un temps qui semblait infini, elle en connaissait chaque recoin qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité. Et ce murmure … Il semblait si lointain et en même temps si présent. Elle sut immédiatement d'où il venait. Et elle le vit. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse se mêlèrent dans son cœur. Il était là, il était vivant.

_ « Daisy … je t'en prie … »

Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle en était si heureuse mais cette phrase, elle s'en souvenait, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle allait le perdre une fois de plus alors qu'elle le retrouvait. Il avait l'arme sur les jambes. Il lui demandait encore et encore, toujours la même chose. Une fois encore, elle était incapable de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors il fit ce qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier … « Tu me déçois ma fille, je te croyais forte ». Il leva l'arme avec les quelques forces qu'il avait encore pour appuyer sur la détente et mettre fin à ses jours. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé, la vérité …

La peur ultime, être impuissante face à la souffrance de ses proches, son regret le plus fort, ne pas avoir apporter la délivrance à son père, l'avoir déçu.

Quatre mis tout de suite fin à la simulation lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'allait faire le médecin. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Les rumeurs, le meurtre, la culpabilité de son amie, ses paroles lorsqu'elle avait tirée sur Éric …

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur, Quatre la pris tout de suite dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, pleurait encore et encore. On fond d'elle était tout de même soulagée de ne plus porter ce secret seule. Elle n'avait rien dit pour protéger la mémoire de son père. Le suicide est très mal vu par les altruistes. Pour eux, c'est céder à la facilité, mettre sa souffrance au premier plan et oubliant celle des autres qui souffriront de votre absence. Et à n'en pas douté son père était un altruiste, un homme bon. Elle n'aurait laissé personne entacher la mémoire de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue Partie 1

ÉPILOGUE PARTIE 1

Il aura fallu plusieurs semaines à Daisy pour réussir à s'imposer et à se délivrer de ses regrets concernant son père mais le jour de l'évaluation finale, elle y parvint. Elle termina première de sa promotion grâce à ses deux mentors qui ne la quittaient plus. L'un car à vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Et l'autre, car il était persuadé qu'elle aurait besoin de lui quand Éric lui briserait le cœur.

La liaison de Daisy et Éric n'avait pas permis de rapprocher les deux rivaux, bien au contraire ! Ils voyaient en l'autre une menace encore plus grande. Quatre l'avait prévenu ce n'était pas un mec bien, il partirait au premier joli petit cul qui passe, pour reprendre ses mots. Il était égoïste, il la rendrait malheureuse … Et pour Éric, Quatre n'était qu'un vieux jaloux cynique qui voulait que tout le monde soit aussi malheureux que lui.

A dire vrai, le seul moment où ils avaient été du même avis, c'était quand le conseil des leaders leurs avait demander leur opinion sur le poste qu'occuperait Daisy au sein des leurs. Ils avaient été unanimes, il y avait un poste fait sur mesure pour elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle devint le médecin officiel des audacieux. Evidemment, elle n'était pas à proprement parler médecin mais c'est elle qui apporterait les premiers soins et appliquerait les prescriptions des équipes de santé des érudits. Une autre tâche lui été dévolue, bien plus funeste, elle devait injecter le sérum mortel à ceux qui en faisait la demande et s'occuper des corps. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière mission qu'elle accéda au statut de leader.

Après quelques années à ce poste et aussi, disons-le, parce qu'elle était la compagne d'Éric, elle est devenue un des membres les plus respectés et craints des audacieux.


End file.
